The Nymphomaniac days
by Ashley Guinn
Summary: Set before the actual movie took place. Involves the Basket case and no others characters from the film, except her shrink.


"So…um…Allison, how are you feeling today?" Harry asked the very quiet girl sitting opposite him in a black leather chair identical to his. The girl looked at Harry as though she was about to answer but then turned her head to look at the busy road outside Harry's office. This wasn't new to Harry. This girl never seemed to talk to anyone, not even her parents, who in Harry's eyes seemed somewhat neglectful and also resentful of her. Harry was a shrink and this girl had been seeing him every week over the past month. She always wore the same big black jumper and long grey skirt. She carried a grey handbag with her that looked like it had been blown up like a huge weather balloon. God knows what she kept in there. The girl noticed that Harry was staring. She gave him a mean look and then quickly turned her head away and then looked down at the floor.

Harry thought he would try a different approach to get this girl to talk to him.

"Now, um…Allison, we're going to try something called an ink blot test, do you know what that is?" Harry was either was expecting either a hard cold glare or no reaction at all but instead the girl shook her head, which surprised Harry because it was the first time the girl had communicated with him in anyway.

"Ok, well all I want you to do is look carefully at these ink blots. You must then tell me what you think they look like and how they make you feel." Harry explained. "Do you understand?"

The girl didn't do anything at first but then she quietly muttered "ok."

Harry was pleased. Now the girl had finally talked to him he might be able to gradually make her talk more and get more into this strange girls mind. Professionally he knew that he shouldn't think of her as strange, but there was just a strange presence about her and he couldn't help it. Harry went over to his cupboard and got out the inkblot cards. He placed them on the table next to his chair, sat back in it and then picked up the first card

"Tell me about this card Allison." instructed Harry. The girl looked at it carefully. After a while she finally exclaimed. "It looks like a penis."

Harry suddenly felt rather embarrassed for the girl although she did not seem to care at all.

"It makes me feel horny," she said.

"Ok…" said Harry. He put that card at the bottom. He picked up the next one.

"What do you think of this one?"

Rather quickly this time the girl said, "It looks like a cat screwing a chicken."

Harry looked at the card he had just shown her and was perplexed. He had always labelled this girl as depressed but now he thought she was showing signs of delusion. Harry quickly replaced the card and held up a new one. Before Harry could ask about it the girl screamed, "It looks like a huge cock!"

"You think it looks like a penis?" asked Harry

"No, a male hen" said the girl, in such a way that Harry, even though he was a shrink couldn't tell whether she was being sarcastic or sincere. Licking her lips the girl suddenly rather bluntly inquired "Is your cock that big?"

Harry was speechless. Before he could do anything the girl leaped on top of him and started passionately kissing him on the mouth. As Harry sat in his chair with the girl on top of him, every fibre in his body knew that this was completely wrong. On the other hand, his wife had stopped making love to him around ten years ago. He was a sexually frustrated man and this wasn't so bad. But Harry decided he did not want to risk his career, it was too important to him. He gently pushed the girl off of him.

"What are you doing?" asked the girl in the loudest voice Harry had ever heard screech from her mouth.

"Allison, this is very unethical, I can't do this!"

"Yes you can!" exclaimed the girl "No one will ever find out."

"They very easily could." Harry pointed out, "I don't even have a lock on my office door."

"Put a chair against it." The girl suggested. "Look, I promise I will pay you to have sex with me" the girl pulled out a fifty-dollar bill from her huge handbag. Harry was still hesitant about this. The girl rolled her eyes. "Fine I will also talk whenever you want me to."

With that Harry took off his glasses, walked over to his desk, knocked all his books on to the floor and laid down on the table as the girl slowly removed his pants, his underwear and then…

"Allison Reynolds! Do you have any idea about seriousness of the accusations you are making?" enquired Allison's shrink, Dr Garnett.

"Well I don't think that from a legal standpoint what he did can be construed as rape since I paid him." Allison explained.

Dr Garnett gave her look like she was a deformed mutant. Finally she said "Well there's only one thing I can do" Dr Garnett decided "I'm going to have to phone this man's work and tell them what happened. Do you know their number?"

Allison looked at the floor, and then gazed at her shrink. "Sorry, it's not true, I'm not really a nymphomaniac." She admitted.

Dr Garnett looked stared at Allison and then rolled her eyes. "No" she said "you're not and this is the third time this week you have told me a story which turns out to be a lie." She said, exasperated. Dr Garnett wrote something down and then said, "Allison, I think you may be a compulsive liar."

Allison looked up and smiled. "Cool" she muttered.


End file.
